Minigames
In Wii Party and Wii Party U, there are a variety of minigames. They consist of five types. 4 Player Minigames 4-player minigames can be played with up to four players. Examples are Barrel Daredevil, Maze Daze, and Zombie Tag, Balloon Boppers, Jumping Target, Face Flippers, No Goals Barred, Close Knit, Super Snow Sliders, Star Pupil, Heart Target, Sitting Pretty and Twisted Fight. 1 vs. 1 1 vs 1 minigame is when 1 player goes up against another in minigames. Examples are Roll to the Goal and Channel Changers. 1 vs. 3 1 vs 3 minigame is when 3 players form a team and 1 player must go up against them. Examples are Hide-and-Peek and Poserobics. Pair Pair minigame is where 2 players must work together to complete the game. Examples are Meet and Greet and Pump Cart Panic. Challenge Challenge minigames are games where 1 player will play puzzling brain busters as well as harder versions of games from the other types. Examples are Garden Gridlock and Banana Blockade (Challenge Version). List of Minigames 4 Player (Known as All Play in Wii Party U) Wii Party There are 41 4-player minigames. *Derby Dash *Smile Snap *Chop Chops *Walk-Off *Shifty Gifts *Flap Hurdles/*Hurdle Hover *Jumbo Jump *Moon Landing/*Lunar Landers *Popgun Posse *Friendly Face-Off *Flag Fracas *Shutterpup *Zombie Tag *Lucky Launch *Saucer Snap *Maze Daze *Quicker Chipper *Barrel Daredevil *Face Flip *Goal Getters *Stop Watchers *Chopper Hoppers *Puzzle Pick-Up *Feathered Frenzy *Follow Your Face *Strategy Steps *Tropical Punch *Pearl Plunder *Hammer Heads *Crash Balls/*Ball Brawl *Rope Sling/Lofty Leap *Space Brawl *Dicey Descent *Cosmic Capers/*Space Race *Cry Babies *Ram Jam *Spotlight Fight *Chin-Up Champ *Risky Railroad/Risky Railway *Balloon Buggies *Back Attack Wii Party U *Balloon Boppers *Pogo Battle *Lap Happy *No Goals Barred *Super Snow Sliders *Snow Shredders *Ice Spinners *Star Pupil *One-Two Punch *Sitting Pretty *Twisted Fight *Pool Party *Jumping Target *Heart Target *Face Flippers *Snap Judgement *Pose Pros *Shutter Bird *Alley Hoops *Freeze! *Token Drop *Cage Chomp *Mii Vaulters *Domino Tally *Close Knit *River Rollin *Symmetrical Suits *Safari Hustle *Speed of Sight *Recipe Recall *Balance Broncos *Power Prisms *Space Zappers *Maze Malaise *Big Bang Blasters *Moonbase Escape *Hide and Go Beak *Ramped Up *Countdown Crisis *Fruit or Scare *Flock Shot *Assemble Bots *Run to the Sun *Balanced Diet *Mad Hatters *Apple Scramble *Water Walkers *R/C Drifters *Spin Cycle/Match Mii *Cliff Riders *Safe Landings 1 vs. 3 Wii Party There are 5 "1 vs 3" minigames. *Flying Fruit *Lumber Whacks *Splash Bash *Poserobics *Hide-and-Peek Wii Party U *Operation: Sandbox *Perilous Pathways *Knock Out/*Punch Dunk *Summer Ringers/*Tube Tosser *U Can't Catch Mii/*Can't Catch Me *Shutter Shy *UFO Zap Up *Penalty Kick Challenge *Ninja Scramble *Blast Panels *Spiked-Ball Brawl *Diamond of Mine *Catch A Wave *Zig-Zaggurat 1 vs 1 Wii Party There are 11 "1 vs 1" minigames. *Commuter Count *Timber Topple *Delivery Duel *Roll to the Goal *Channel Changers *Spring Time *Jangle Wranglers/*Shepherd Scramble *Poppin' Pilots *Flag Footrace *Pop-Up Bandits *Fruit Focus Wii Party U Normal Tabletop *Tabletop Foosball Pair There are 22 Pair co-op minigames. *Flycycle Team *Fishin' Buddies *Bumper Crops *Robot Factory *Flashlight Frights/*Torchlit Terror *Basket Bonanza *Meet and Greet *Paddle Pals *Pop Coaster *Tippy Traverse *Pump Cart Panic *Sheep Crossing *Banana Blockade *Spring Ringers *Can Poppers *Clover Hunt/*Hidden Charms *Rodent Rundown *Jump Rope Jam/*Skipping Squad *Bobsled Highway *Color Coordination *Teamwork Temple *Blastronauts Challenge There are 7 Challenge minigames. *Marching Orders (1 player) *Garden Gridlock (1 player) *Challenge version of Shifty Gifts (1 player) *Challenge version of Tippy Traverse (2 players) *Challenge version of Banana Blockade (2 players) *Challenge version of Clover Hunt (2 players) *About Face (1, 2 or 4 players) Category:Wii Party Category:Wii Party U